


The image of you, always with me

by ofshipsandswans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshipsandswans/pseuds/ofshipsandswans
Summary: Season 3 canon divergence. Emma overhears Hook and Tink's conversation at Granny's.





	The image of you, always with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainswanandclintasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/gifts).



Emma picked at her fries, her appetite poor ever since they returned from Neverland, unable to shake the feeling that something would still go wrong. She glanced up at her companion, his small hopeful smile making her feel even worse.

She shouldn’t have accepted his offer because he was looking at her like _that_ , an expectant look in his eyes and she didn’t know where they stood after everything.

Neal shook his head, chuckling wryly. “This is really awkward, I know.”

“Neal…” Emma protested but he held up a hand, cutting her off. “I can see it on your face, Ems. You don’t want to be here.”

“I’m really sorry. I just– I can’t…” she stuttered, trying to find the words.

He shook his head again, setting his cup down and reaching across the table to squeeze her fingers. “It’s okay,” he whispered and Emma felt her shoulders sagging in relief.

She would have tried to make this work for Henry but Neal would still be here for their son. She had accepted long ago that rekindling what they once had would be easier said than done.

She stood to leave the booth. “I’m just gonna head to the restroom,” she told him, pointedly ignoring her parents’ disappointed looks.

Emma sighed, splashing cold water on her face and gazing at her reflection. She knew her parents had expected her to patch things up with Neal but they didn’t know the whole truth and they’d already accepted him into the family. She wasn’t sure how they would take it if they found out. She couldn’t risk it. For Henry’s sake.

Emma paused, quickly turning off the faucet as she heard voices on the other side of the door. It was open, just a crack, as if someone was leaning against it. She recognised the voices.

“…is, are you?”

Hook.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

And…Tink? Emma frowned, quietly shuffling over. She shouldn’t be eavesdropping. She should just leave quickly, hoping they didn’t see her.

“Well, I know that Storybrooke can be a disorienting place if you’re not used to it. Perhaps, a drink to help settle you in.”

Emma suppressed a giggle, remembering their conversation in Neverland.

_Is rum your solution to everything? It certainly doesn’t hurt._ Emma smiled, combing her fingers through her hair. Typical Hook. She was about to leave but paused once again when she heard her name.

“We both know you want more than a drink. You want me to help take your mind of Emma.” Emma felt her stomach twist at Tinker Bell’s words, holding her breath for Hook’s reply. “Emma? Who’s Emma? I only see you.”

She frowned, heart clenching inexplicably at his words. _Of-fucking-course._ All his talk of good form and helping her get Henry back and _when I win your heart…_

Emma scoffed, trying to quash down the hurt she felt at Hook’s response. She pushed the door open, making the pair move to avoid getting hit. She saw Hook’s mouth drop open, eyes wide as he took her in.

“Swan…” he stammered, but Emma ignored him, shoving past and trying not to act like a sulking teenager as she walked back to the diner. She didn’t get very far as he caught her arm in his hook, twisting her around.

“Emma, wait.”

She huffed, pulling her arm away. “What?” she snapped, mouth set in a tight line. He opened his mouth to argue, or apologise, and Tink hovered somewhere behind him, looking for all the world like she was trying to mould herself into the wallpaper.

A loud scream ripped them out of further confrontation, Emma quashing down anything she felt towards Hook–which was mostly anger now–and being grateful for the opportunity to run.

She turned on her heel, full saviour mode on and ran out of the diner, Hook and Tink behind her. Her parents were already there, eyes scanning the skies as a dark blur zipped past.

_No._

“Is that…?” Emma asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

“Aye.”

Another scream.

They ran in the direction of the church, just in time to see the shadow ripping through Blue, the fairy’s lifeless body dropping to the ground.

* * *

 

Fucking Pan.

Emma understood that Pan needed more than just some simple mind games to quench his sadistic tendencies, but pulling a body swap with Henry and stealing a curse?

They should never have underestimated him.

Emma cursed, wanting desperately to punch something. She _knew_ it had been too easy, trapping Pan in Pandora’s Box. He was always one step ahead, and he’d cost Storybrooke so much.

Emma watched as Mary Margaret comforted Belle, whispering soothing words into her ear and rubbing her back. Emma didn’t feel much for Gold but Belle didn’t deserve any of this. She couldn’t imagine what it would have been like had Pan succeeded in casting the curse. Neal wasn’t anywhere to be seen; he never could handle his emotions.

That was one thing they had in common, she supposed.

“Is this seat taken?”

Speaking of emotions…

Emma shook her head, pursing her lips and keeping her eyes on the drink on the counter-top. “I thought you’d be happy,” she blurted out, picking at a spare thread on her sweater.

“Why’s that, Swan?” he asked, pulling out his flask.

“Your arch-enemy defeated, your revenge completed, your budding relationship with Tink…” she said, counting on her fingers, letting the words hang in the air.

Hook didn’t reply, choosing instead to fiddle with the cork. She waited, knowing what was coming.

“Emma, about earlier…” he started and she sent him a sharp look.

“What? You’re gonna tell me that I took it all out of context, that I overreacted?”

He shook his head, eyes desperate. “No!” he exclaimed loudly, lowering his voice when he realised that everyone was looking at him. “No. I just wanted to apologise.”

“For what? You can do whatever you like with whoever you like. This–” She gestured between them. “–was a one-time thing.” Even to her own ears, it sounded hollow and she knew Hook didn’t buy it.

His features hardened, jaw clenching as his eyes flicked over her face. “You don’t truly believe that, do you?”

She chose not to answer, finishing her drink and standing up. Emma shrugged on her jacket, checking for her wallet and phone.

“Do you remember what I promised you back in Neverland?”

Emma pocketed her phone, running a hand through her hair. “You promised a lot. And nothing at all.” She didn’t mean for the words to come out as harshly as they did, and she expected him to snap at her. A small part of her desired it, if only so she could just throw his words back at him; a small part would rather feel anger than this stupid confusion in her heart.

It used to be so easy.

When did that change?

She knew, of course. Knew deep down exactly when.

“That if we become anything more, anything beyond passing acquaintances and reluctant accomplices, it won’t be because of any trickery. It’ll be because you want it. Answer me honestly, Emma. Do you want this?” He had stood up too, leaning into her space but giving her enough room to run if she chose.

She stood her ground but as the seconds passed, the fight drained out of her. “I don’t know.” It was the truth. She lied when she said there was nothing between them. There had been ever since the Beanstalk. But she wasn’t ready to take it further, not yet.

He stepped back, head lowered. “Okay.” He nodded, finding her eyes again. “But I’m a patient man, Emma. When you have your answer, you know where to find me.”

With that, he turned on his heel and left the diner, leaving Emma staring after him, wondering what just happened.

David came up to her and she recognised that look, speaking quickly to divert him. “How is she?” she nodded at Belle.

“I don’t know. Gold was…well, a lot of things. But at the end of the day, he was still the man she loved. I can’t imagine what she’s going through right now.”

“Yeah,” Emma sighed.

“Did I see Hook leaving just now?”

“David…” Emma warned.

“Look, I know I’m not Hook’s biggest fan-”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “-really?” she drawled.

“-but he did help us a lot.” He paused, looking over to where Regina was sitting with Henry, flicking through the storybook. Emma followed his gaze. “This town is a place for second chances. I think it’s only fair Hook gets one too. Don’t you?”

“A second ago, you were pushing me towards Neal. What, were you a matchmaker in another life?” Emma teased, trying to lighten the mood. She understood what David was saying, and he was right.

Ever since Hook had turned his ship around and everything he’d done afterwards had proved himself. He’d laid his heart bare in the Echo Caves, risking it for a friend, risking his life to help her.

David laughed at her comment, hugging her by the shoulders. “Who knows? But I’m your father first and foremost. And I want you to be happy.”

“And you think Hook would make me happy?” she asked, feeling like a little girl, desperately needing her parents help and advice.

“I think you should go and find out,” he punctuated his words by nudging her towards the door, nodding in encouragement.

* * *

 

She walked towards to docks, letting the cool air clear her head. David had given her a lot to think about but she paused at the gangplank looking for any signs of life. A small lantern glowed in the dark and she stepped on board.

“Hook?” she called out.

He was settled on the deck, legs outstretched and leaning back, straightening quickly when he caught sight of her. “Swan? Is everything alright?”

She waved a hand, settling beside him, the slight rocking of the _Jolly_ a soothing motion. “Yeah. I just… I wanted to see you.”

“Missing me already?” he smirked, tilting his head and offering her the flask. She took a drag, handing it back and choosing not to respond.

“It’s beautiful out here,” she whispered, the stars bright in the inky black sky, the light from the town doing little to ruin the splendour.

“Aye. I do my best thinking under the stars.” She turned to him, watching his profile, the glow of the lantern casting his features in sharp light and shadows.

“What are you thinking about?” He shrugged, fiddling with his hook. “About my past. All the things I did and regret. Everything I don’t. And my future.”

Emma clicked her tongue, looking back up. “Heavy,” she whistled, catching his smile in the corner of her eye.

He chuckled. “Quite. And what about you? Or have you just come to drink me dry of rum?”

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes and snatching back the flask. “You said to come find you when I have an answer. So...” She shrugged. “Here I am.”

“When I said that, I didn’t expect you to make up your mind quite so quickly. Unless you had already decided,” he concluded, sounding dejected, mouth turning down at the corners.

Emma sighed, turning to face him fully, crossing her legs underneath her. “I’m still getting used to this change and considering a relationship in between all this is…well, crazy, to be frank,” she kept her tone light, even though she could see how much this meant to him.

He visibly perked up when she said “relationship”, grinning. She felt her cheeks blush and her heart beat faster.

“But…” he prompted, leaning closer.

“But…” she mimicked, voice turning serious as she finished, swallowing past her nerves. “I’m willing to try.”

The smile he gave her could rival the stars themselves, bright and goofy and oh-so wonderful. She smiled in return, proud of letting herself take a step, however small, towards the future.

“Well then...” He picked up the flask, raising it in a toast. “Here’s to trying,” he breathed, and _this_ sounded like a promise, like teamwork, like their story from the very beginning and wherever it would take them now.

And if Emma had broken her vow of a _one-time thing_ , well... the only witnesses were the stars.

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
